


Rose Garden

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, Larry As Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: Play





	Rose Garden

Harry waits impatiently for the door to open on the house across the street. He’s staring at it intently, counting down the seconds until Louis comes out to play. The eight- year- old paces his front yard, keeping his eye on the door when finally it opens and Louis races across the street, stopping only briefly to look for traffic.

“Finally, Louis! You were taking _forever_.”

“Look what I got though.” Louis pulls something out of his pocket. It's a fidget spinner.

“Awesome! I wish I was as cool as you, Louis.”

“Don't worry Hazza, I'll always think you're cool.”


End file.
